vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Теорема Нётер
Теоре́ма Эмми Нётер утверждает, что каждой симметрии физической системы соответствует некоторый закон сохранения. Так, закон сохранения энергии соответствует однородности времени, закон сохранения импульса — однородности пространства, закон сохранения момента импульса — изотропии пространства, закон сохранения электрического заряда — калибровочной симметрии и т. д. Теорема обычно формулируется для систем, обладающих функционалом действия, и выражает собой инвариантность лагранжиана по отношению к некоторой непрерывной группе преобразований. Теорема установлена в работах учёных гёттингенской школы Д. Гильберта, Ф. Клейна и Э. Нётер. В наиболее распространенной формулировке была доказана Эмми Нётер в 1918 году. Формулировка Классическая механика Каждой однопараметрической группе диффеоморфизмов g^s(q_i) , сохраняющих функцию Лагранжа, соответствует первый интеграл системы, равный : I=\sum^n_{i=1}\left( \frac{d}{ds} g^s(q_i) \right) \frac{\partial L}{\partial \dot q_i} В терминах инфинитезимальных преобразований, пусть инфинитезимальное преобразование координат имеет вид : g^s(\vec q) = \vec q_0 + s \vec \psi (\vec q,\; t) и функция Лагранжа L(q,\; \dot q,\; t) инвариантна относительно этих преобразований, то есть : \frac{d}{ds}L(\vec q_0 + s \vec \psi (\vec q,\; t),\; \dot \vec q_0 + s \dot \vec \psi (\vec q,\; t),\; t) = 0 Тогда у системы существует первый интеграл, равный : I = \left( \vec \psi (\vec q,\; t);\; \frac{\partial L}{\partial \dot \vec q} \right) = \sum^n_{i=1}\psi_i (\vec q,\; t) \frac{\partial L}{\partial \dot q_i}. Теорему можно обобщить на случай преобразований, затрагивающих также и время, если представить её движение как зависящее от некоторого параметра \tau , причем в процессе движения t=\tau . Тогда из преобразований : g^s(\vec q) = \vec q_0 + s \vec \psi (\vec q,\; t) : g^s(t) = t_0 + s \xi (\vec q,\; t) следует первый интеграл : I = \xi L - \left( \vec \psi - \xi \dot \vec q;\; \frac{\partial L}{\partial \dot \vec q} \right) Теория поля Теорема Нётер допускает прямое обобщение на случаи систем с бесконечным числом степеней свободы, примером которых являются гравитационное и электромагнитное поле. А именно, пусть функция Лагранжа системы зависит от n потенциалов, зависящих, в свою очередь, от k координат. Функционал действия будет иметь вид : S = \int L(A^i,\; \partial_j A^i,\; x^\mu)\, d \Omega,\quad i=1, \ldots,\; n,\quad \mu=1,\; \ldots,\; k,\quad d\Omega = dx^1\ldots dx^k. Пусть однопараметрическая группа g^s диффеоморфизмов пространства потенциалов сохраняет функцию Лагранжа, тогда сохраняется вектор : J^\mu = \left( \frac{d}{ds} g^s A^i \right) \frac{\partial L}{\partial (\partial_\mu A^i)}, называемый вектором потока Нётер. По повторяющимся индексам подразумевается суммирование, \partial_\mu = \frac{\partial}{\partial x^\mu} . Смысл сохранения вектора потока Нётер в том, что : \ \partial_\mu J^\mu = 0, поэтому поток J через любую замкнутую поверхность в пространстве координат равен 0. В частности, если выделить среди координат одну, называемую временем, и рассмотреть гиперплоскости постоянного времени, то поток J через такую гиперплоскость постоянен во времени, при условии достаточно быстрого спадения поля на бесконечности и некомпактности гиперповерхности, чтобы поток вектора через боковую границу области пространства между двумя гиперповерхностями был равен 0. В классической теории поля таким свойством обладает, например, тензор энергии-импульса для электромагнитного поля. В вакууме лагранжиан поля не зависит явно от координат, поэтому имеется сохраняющаяся величина, ассоциируемая с потоком энергии-импульса. Законы сохранения В классической механике законы сохранения энергии, импульса и момента импульса выводятся из однородности/изотропности лагранжиана системы — лагранжиан (функция Лагранжа) не меняется со временем сам по себе и не изменяется переносом или поворотом системы в пространстве. По сути это означает то, что при рассмотрении некой замкнутой в лаборатории системы будут получены одни и те же результаты — вне зависимости от расположения лаборатории и времени проведения эксперимента. Другие симметрии лагранжиана системы, если они есть, соответствуют другим сохраняющимся в данной системе величинам (интегралам движения); например, симметрия лагранжиана гравитационной и кулоновской задачи двух тел приводит к сохранению не только энергии, импульса и момента импульса, но и вектора Лапласа — Рунге — Ленца. Внешние ссылки * Перевод статьи Нётер на английский * Статья о Теореме Нётер, by John Baez * E. Noether’s Discovery of the Deep Connection Between Symmetries and Conservation Laws by Nina Byers * Теорема Нётер на MathPages * Symmetric energy-momentum tensor in Maxwell, Yang-Mills, and Proca theories obtained using only Noether’s theorem Литература * Арнольд В. И. «Математические методы классической механики», из. 5-ое, М.:Едиториал УРСС, 2003, ISBN 5-354-00341-5 * Ибрагимов «Группы преобразований в математической физике» Категория:Классическая механика Категория:Симметрия Категория:Дифференциальные уравнения в частных производных Категория:Теоретическая физика Категория:Квантовая теория поля Категория:Законы сохранения Нётер